Dusk
by LilithFanBebeNeuwrotic
Summary: Sequel to Daybreak. Sydney has been kidnapped by Sampson who takes her to an underground lab. Here, Sydney meets her biological father and grandfather, Joham, the vampire scientist. They perform gruesome experiments on her for their own pleasure. Will the Cullens be able to find their little girl or will Seth never get to tell Sydney how he feels for her?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome t he sequel of Daybreak: Dusk. I do want to warn you readers that this story does deal with mentions of rape and assault. It shouldn't get too gaphic but just so you aren't too caught off guard. Things are pretty intense.

SPOV

My eyes slowly opened up to a dimly lit room. The walls were concrete and there were no windows. The only light source was a single, flickering lightbulb hanging from the cieling. I felt a tattered blanket and a rickety spring mattress underneath me. Where was I?

I sat up and the bed creaked. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

I had gotten up from the couch and that's when I saw him. Sampson. His father and another man had also entered the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"Damn, Sydney." He smiled. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. Especially since I brought your old man along."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hi, Sydney." The other man said gently, but with that same evil smile. "I'm Henry. I'm your father."

"Oh my God." I breathed. I stepped back and yanked on Seth's hand.

"Don't try to bring your little friend into this." Damon warned.

Seth woke up and it took him a moment to realize what was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked defensively. He hopped over the back of the couch and stood in front of me.

"I'm here to reclaim my daughter." Henry said.

"I already have a father." I said. "A whole family. You missed your chance sixteen years ago."

"I was hoping that this would be easier." Sampson sighed. "But, I guess not."

Damon lunged and Seth and took him down before he could phase. I was knocked back in the process and was flipped over the back of the couch and landed on the coffee table.

"You're coming with us." Henry picked me up and I thrashed around trying to lose his grip.

"No!" I shouted. "Seth!"

There was no answer. Damon had taken care of him.

"Seth!" I called again.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sampson groaned. He drew back his hand and knocked me unconcious.

That was all I could remember. I looked around at my surroundings again. The room was dirty and cold. I couldn't hear anything outside. I waited for what seemed like hours. I didn't know exactly how long. Finally, someone came in. Someone I didn't know.

"You must be Sydney." He smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"I am a vampire and I am also a scientist. We are under the forests of Canada."

"What is your name?" I urged.

"I'm your grandfather. Joham."

"My grandfather?" I questioned.

"Yes. You see, for the past few hundred years, I have been expirementing with vampire hybrids. You are a very special specimen and evidence toward my series of expirements."

"What kind of expiriments are you talking about?" I was a little scared now.

"Well, first I'll study all of the aspects of your anatomical makeup." He smiled that evil smile. "Then we can get to the real experiments."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm most interested in is the reproductive capabilities of hybrids."

It took me a moment to realize what exactly he was talking about. Then I figured it out.

"No." I said adamantly. "No, I won't let you."

"I was scared you wouldn't be so willing to contribute to such amazing scientific breakthroughs."

"I'm not buying any of your Stockholm's Sydnrome shit so you can cut that out."

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He sighed. "Sampson!"

Sampson came in with a pleased smile.

"Yes, Joham?"

"We'll have to tie her down before starting."

"Starting what?" I asked, horrified at what the answer might be.

"The experiment process." Sampson smirked. They came toward me and grabbed my arms. I starting screaming and trying to break free but they were too strong. They had my wrists tied to the bedpost and Sampson began to undress himself.

"Please, no!" I screamed, the tears welling up in my eyes. "No! No! No!"

"Would you shut up?" Sampson groaned before giving me another blow to the head.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but they just seem to end this way. Hopefully they'll get longer! This chapter is much less intense.

EsPOV

Carlisle took Seth into his office to examine him for major injuries. Everyone else was searching the house and the area for clues as to where they had taken Sydney. I was slowly straightening things up in the living room. I felt numb. I felt so empty without Sydney here.

I felt terrible that we hadn't gotten here in time to help her. We should have known that it wasn't safe yet! I should have been more careful.

"It's not your fault." Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "This was inevitable. No matter what had happened, they would have found a way to get her."

"But, I'm her mother." I sobbed quietly. "I should be able to protect her and I wasn't here."

"Esme, none of this has to do with your capability as a mother. You are an extraordinary mother to Sydney and to all of us. Nothing could change that. We're going to find her. Everything will be alright."

He embraced me and I returned it. I took in a breathe and sighed again.

"Thank you, Edward." I said.

"You're welcome, Esme."

He helped me finish with the living room and cleaning up the mess. I went back upstairs to the bedroom Carlisle and I shared. I took a shower and got dressed in something more comfortable.

As I looked through my dresser I moved a t-shirt aside and found a box in the back of the drawer. I finished dressing and opened up the box.

I opened it up and found videotapes. I looked at the labels and they were all events of the past sixteen years, most of them centering around Sydney. Fifteen Christmas tapes, Halloween tapes, birthday tapes, and tapes from various vacations and activities.

I decided to sit down and watch a few of them. There was a tape of Sydney singing the alphabet song and the days of the week and months of the year. There was a video of her learning how to ride a bike with Carlisle. There was a tape of the Summer we went to Isle Esme and she learned how to swim. I watched all of the videos of her opening Christmas presents and Birthday presents.

There was a tape of her when she was about twelve and she and her sisters decided to put on a fashion show.

"Emmett, no!" She commanded. "One foot in front of the other, like this."

I laughed as I watched Sydney teach Emmett how to walk properly, especially after she had coaxed him into letting her do is makeup. There was one of the biggest men you had probably ever seen with red lips, pink eyeshadow, and a sparkly blue feather boa with flower clips in his hair.

"You look ridiculous!" Sydney laughed. She fell back into a fit of giggles as Emmett tried to mimic her walk.

"Mom, are you getting all of this?" She turned toward the camera.

"Yes!" I heard myself. "Let me get a close up of that makeup, Emmett."

Emmett did his best seductive face into the camera lens.

"Tell Dad that when he gets home, he's next!" She smiled.

"He might take more convincing than Emmett did." I laughed.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle walked into the bedroom and sat next to me on the bed.

" I just found this old videos and decided to watch them." I said, leaning into him.

"I remember that." He smiled as we watched a younger Sydney paint Emmett's nails.

There was another video of her when she was about fourteen. She had put about five pieces of bubble gum in her mouth and was blowing huge bubbles.

"Don't swallow that, or it'll stop up your intestines." Rosalie warned.

"Urban myth." Carlisle corrected. "It digests just like any other food."

"Look!" Sydney said. She began blowing a bubble that grew and grew until finally it popped and all of the gum covered her face.

I could feel the melancholy again and I sighed.

"We'll find her." Carlisle whispered. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

When I woke up, I was still in the dark. No one was there anymore. I had been un tied from the bed and my clothes had been changed. I was now in a hospital gown. I shuddered when I realized what had happened for me to get in this. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts of what Sampson had done to me. I didn't want to think about it.

I wondered if Edward might be able to hear me. He probably couldn't if we really were in Canada, but I didn't know if Joham was telling the truth.

I wondered what my family was doing. Probably searching for me, I would hope. I could only imagine how nuts my mom was going. Dad was probably a wreck, too. But, he wouldn't let anyone see it.

I should have listened to Rosalie. If I had just listened to her in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess. Looking back, I could see why she was weary. The normal me would have seen it a mile away. Normally I was smarter about those kinds of things. But for some reason when I was around Sampson, I was such an idiot.

There was a knock on the door before Joham entered. I automatically moved away from him when he entered.

"Don't be scared." He said. "I brought you food."

He had a plate with a sandwich and an orange. He also had a cup of water in his other hand. He set it down on the table next to me and left.

I didn't want to eat it. I could only imagine that it was laced with drugs of some sort. But, on the other hand I didn't know how long it had been since I had last eaten, or how long it would be before I would eat again. If I was honest, I was starving.

I inspected the sandwich carefully, making sure it was safe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I ate it. I didn't drink the water, though. That would have been easier to spike. About an hour after I was finished eating, Joham and Henry entered my room

"Hello, dear." Henry smiled. I didn't like him, whether he was my father or not. I didn't care, there was no way that he could ever replace my dad.

"Sydney, I'm going to have to take some blood now, okay?" Joham sat down on the bed with the syringe ready. I didn't want to fight him, so I stuck my arm out.

"There's a good girl." He smiled. He stuck the needle straight in the vein without prepping or cleaning the area like Dad did. The pain was terrible, but I did my best not to scream or show any sign of pain. "Thank you, dear." He said as he left the room with Henry.

After the door closed, I pressed down on the wound to try and make the bleeding stop. I tore off part of the sheet and wrapped it around my arm. I bit back the tears and tried to stay strong. I had to stay strong until my family found me. I hoped they'd find me. And soon.

I fell asleep for what seemed like a while. I woke up when Sampson entered the room.

"Don't make a sound." He warned aggressively. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm going to since Joham's gone."

Was he going to help me? I couldn't imagine that he would, but was he really just faking all of that stuff?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're only supposed to do it according to Joham's schedule." He said, undressing himself. "But, I am so horny and Joham went out with Henry. Don't tell anyone, or else."

He wasn't helping me. He was getting in an extra session for his own enjoyment. I could see the evidence through his pants as he rubbed himself. I looked away from him the whole time, trying to ignore what was happening. It was impossible. It was so painful. I bit back the tears and held in my cries so that he wouldn't beat me again.

I wished that my parents would show up and make it all stop...


	4. Chapter 4

EsPOV

Early the next morning, there was a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come in." Carlisle said. Rosalie peeked her head in slowly. Her face had the same somber look that everyone seemed to be carrying.

"We were able to track their scents east." She informed us. "I know it doesn't really narrow it down, but they're probably somewhere in Canada."

"It's a start." I said. "We have to start somewhere."

"Thank you, Rose."

"The sooner we get her back, the better." Rosalie nodded. She turned and left, trying to hide the fact that she was becoming upset.

Carlisle grabbed his phone from the nightstand and started dialing.

"Tanya?" He asked. "Yes, it's Carlisle. Listen, we need your help, all of you. Sydney's been kidnapped."

He went through and explained the situation to her. I could hear her through the phone, she sounded just as devastated as the rest of us.

"We'll be over there as soon as we can." She said quickly. "We'll be leaving here shortly."

"Thank you, Tanya." I said into the speaker.

"We are more than willing to help our family." She said.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do something that would help us find Sydney, but I didn't know of anything that would. I had no idea where to start. It was so frustrating! I wanted to help but I didn't know how!

I got up from the bed and Carlisle let me go, sensing that I needed time alone. I walked through the house, and everything reminded me of her, of my little girl. We had so many pictures around the house of her and the other kids. There were things she had painted or drawn. I didn't want to go into my office because it was filled with things she had made or written or drawn. There was a scrapbook of pictures that she had taken with an old Polaroid camera.

I went up to her room and slid the door back. She hadn't made up her bed that morning. She still had her cell phone plugged into the charger. It was like her life had just been put on pause.

I sat on her bed and sighed. I picked up the dirty old plush elephant that she slept with everynight. She had named him George. I smelled the elephant and and he smelled just like Sydney. I turned around and looked out the window. I could see the other house from here.

The other house. Sampson's house. Of course! Why hadn't I thought to look there before? I nearly leaped off of the bed and out the window. I ran as fast as I could toward the house, putting me there in a matter of seconds. I slowly walked in through the front door and looked around carefully.

I looked through the livingroom and there was nothing. I went deeper into the house. I entered into an office and looked through the drawers. I opened one up and nearly fell back. I opened the drawer to see hundreds of pictures of Sydney throughout her life.

I knew each of these times. We had gone to the park. The many times we went to the mall. We took her bowling a few times also. They had been following us. There was a picture of Sydney as a baby, it had to be within the year she was born.

They had been stalking her like prey for her entire life. I was horrified. I closed the drawer quickly and ran back to the house.

"Carlisle!" I called frantically. "Carlisle!"

"Esme, what's going on? Where have you been?"

"The Carmichaels." I said. "They've been stalking us, Sydney, for her entire life. They have a drawer full of pictures and probably more information. I don't know. Carlisle, this has been being planned for a very long time."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we're going to break the pattern and stay at the Cullen house for another chapter. I think you guys kind of have the idea of what's happening at the lab. This chapter is the longest yet! Yay! Lots of stuff happening, lots of information. Enjoy!**

EsPOV

The Denali clan arrived within hours, ready to do whatever they could to help. Renesmee and Jacob decided to go to South America to talk to Nahuel and see if he might know anything about Sampson. Maybe, since they were both hybrids, they had crossed paths at some point.

"I think the only thing we can do is start searching." Tanya said.

"Carlisle's going to take his vacation time from work and then we'll start mapping out where we need to look." Jasper said. "That way we aren't wasting time searching blindly."

The next day, we started packing for our search. We filled backpacks with extra clothes and anything we might need, not knowing how long we may be gone. Emmett and Rosalie got the Jeep ready, so that Sydney could ride in there when we found her. We hoped that she would be in good enough condition to do so.

Once everything was packed and ready to go, we headed out. We followed the trail of her scent as far as we could into Canada. We continued for days until it was lost when we came to a river.

"Dammit." Carlisle muttered.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy." I told him. "At least we have somewhere to start."

We continued in the same direction, hoping that we could pick up a scent.

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to pull over." Alice announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have something to tell us."

Alice led us to the rest stop where they were parked.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Ness just called." Rosalie said. "She and Jake found Nahuel and he knows Sampson and his family. They're bringing him here to help."

I hated having to stop, but if we were honest, we weren't making much progress. The time we lost waiting for Nessie, Jacob, and Nahuel would surely be made up for with the information Nahuel could provide us.

And so we waited. There was nothing else for us to do but wait. We checked into a hotel and waited. We all knew it would take days for them to reach us. All I could think about was Sydney. What were they doing to her? Was she okay? Were we close to her?

We tried to distract ourselves, but could never do so. Every time I tried to think of anything besides Sydney, I felt like I was betraying her. I felt like everything in me should be focused on finding Sydney, but how could I do that when there was nothing that I could focus on to get us any closer to finding her?

Days passed painfully slowly until Nessie and Jacob had made it to Canada with Nahuel.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you." I greeted Nahuel.

"We are very grateful for your help." Rosalie added.

"I am happy to help." He said.

"What do you know?" Carlisle asked as we all sat down, ready to listen to Nahuel's information.

"Sampson is the son of one of my father's colleagues. They've been working together in the study of human/ vampire hybrids." He explained. "My father, Joham, wanted to further study the reproductive capabilities of hybrids. When I was unwilling to participate, he began breeding, for lack of a better word, until he was given another son. He had already had Sampson attempt reproduction with one of my sisters and was successful. He wanted to see if it could go a step further. I remember him saying that he wanted to see if a hybrid could mate with a human and what that outcome would be. I would guess that your Sydney was the result of this experiment. You must have gotten to her before they could.

It saved them the effort of raising her to just let you do it. So now they've decided to take her back for more experimenting. "

"By experimenting... You mean..." I said slowly. He nodded somberly. "Oh my God."

"Do you know where they are? Where they could be?" Jasper asked.

"As long as he has not changed the location of his lab from the last time I visited him, I should be able to lead you to them."

My first thought was to leave and start searching immediately. But, I took a moment to compose myself.

"Well, you all have had a long journey. Get some rest and we'll get started in the morning." I said, getting up.

I hated having to wait, especially now that we were so close to being able to find Sydney. But, I knew that Nahuel wouldn't be very helpful if he were tired. So we continued to wait through the night. Jacob, Renesmee, and Nahuel were asleep. I walked through the room. The others had gone hunting.

I passed the window and saw Seth sitting on the windowsill looking up at the sky. He had been so quiet during this whole trip, I had almost forgotten that he was with us.

"Seth?" I asked. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." He said. He had been crying, but he was trying to hide it. "I told Leah to just stay in Forks for now."

"Seth, are you alright?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"This is all my fault." He sobbed quietly. "I should have protected her from him. God, if I had just stayed awake for a few more hours, this wouldn't have happened. Esme, I'm sorry. It kills me to know that I'm the reason she was taken."

"No, no, Seth." I soothed, turning his head to look at me. "You heard Nahuel, they've been planning this for a long time. It would have happened sooner or later."

"But, I could have-"

"Don't blame yourself. We've all done it, while none of us are at fault. We have to stay strong if we're going to find her."

"I never realized just how much I loved until she was gone." He admitted. "Since she's been gone, my whole world has just caved in and there's a hole in my chest where she used to be."

I had never realized how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. I guess he had done his best to make sure no one else knew. I felt so selfish for making him feel that way.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"For making you hide the way you feel about Sydney." I told him. "We're gonna find her. And when we do, when you feel like the time is right, you can tell her how you feel about her. If anybody loves her, it's you. And I'm glad that she's had you."

"Thank you, Esme."

I pulled him into a hug and he returned it. After that, he was able to sleep, and I went back to worrying.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I know it's been forever since I updated, but here it is!

EsPOV

The next morning came too slowly, but I was thankful for it's arrival. Nahuel and Nessie woke up early and we were quick to begin our search. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett,Jasper, and myself followed Nahuel on foot while the others drove close behind. We ran for miles and I got more anxious the further we got. Carlisle was the first to notice Nahuel slowing down.

"We're getting close now." He told us quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I will go in first and make my father think that I am just stopping by." He explained. "They'll all relax and then that's when you can come in. They won't be expecting it."

"Ok." Carlisle said. I could feel myself getting frustrated. As much as I knew that this was a safer plan for all involved, including Sydney, I couldn't help but want to storm in there and get her as soon as possible.

"I want you to wait about three minutes before coming in." He instructed.

We all watched as he jogged over to an area a few yards away. He brushed away a large pile of leaves and sticks to reveal a door. He opened it and slipped in.

It was the longest three minutes of my life. I counted each second, not wanting to have to wait any longer than necessary. I was the first to make my way over to the door. I took a deep breath and went in. It was damp and dim. I could smell the mold and dirt. Carlisle and the others followed in quietly behind me. We quietly made our way through the dark tunnels, listening for Nahuel's voice. We could hear him talking to an older man. The man was telling Nahuel about his latest experiment. Sydney.

"I've really enjoyed being able to help." I heard Sampson say slyly. That's when I lost my composure.

I ran into the room and lunged for Sampson's throat. He clawed at me but I grabbed him arm and twisted it until it finally broke off. In a fit of rage I tore him limb from limb.

"No one. Hurts. My daughter." I hissed. His head came off in a swift twist.

By the time I had finished, I was covered in blood and surrounded by body parts. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie a had started a fire, burning the pieces of their bodies. After coming back to my senses, I left the room in search for Sydney.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"I'm in here!" He responded. I followed his voice. I was led to an equally dark and dim room where Carlisle was hunched over our daughter, examining the extent of her injuries. From what I could see, she was bruised very badly, with many cuts and scrapes. There were needle tracks up and down both her arms.

"She has several broken bones." Carlisle told me, heartache in his voice. "She's dehydrated, malnourished, and she's been...raped...many times."

My heart shattered at those last few words. My daughter... I hated that she had been forced to go through the same abuse that I had gone through with Charles.

"We need to get her back home as soon as possible." He urged. We made our way out of the tunnels and back into the forest. Carlisle carried Sydney as we ran back on the trail. I called Eleazar and told him to meet us at the edge of the road. He told the rest of the family and they were all there as we arrived.

"Is she okay?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Will she be alright?"

"Why isn't she awake?"

Everyone was swarming us with questions.

"I just need everyone to calm down." Carlisle said. "Right now, my biggest priority is getting Sydney home."

Carlisle set her in the back seat of the Mercedes and got in with her. I followed in behind them. Her head was laid on Carlisle's lap and her feet were in mine. We drove for days, only stopping for gas when needed. The entire time, Sydney was so still. The only movements she made were the faint expansion and collapse of her ribcage. We were short on supplies and resources, so there wasn't much that could be done for her until we got home. I hated this feeling of uselessness. That there was nothing I could do to help her. That there was nothing I could do to protect her from what she had been through. No way for me to erase the memories of her horrible experience. All we could do now was move forward and help her move past it.


	7. Chapter 7

EsPOV

We made it home and Sydney was still hanging in. Carlisle figured that she had slipped into a coma due to dehydration and undernourishment. He was able to hook her up to an IV and examine her further.

I stayed with her, the entire week and a half that she was in that coma. Carlisle urged me to hunt, but I refused. I wanted to be there when she woke up. I felt like I owed it to her.

It was strange how her room had changed. When we first moved in, it was an oasis for Sydney's free expression and creativity. Now, it was drained of all the life Sydney had given it. The colors seemed less vibrant. The artwork, dull. Rather than being filled with a variety of music, from classic rock to showtunes, the only sound that could be heard was the steady drip of the IV unit, the monitor tracking her heart rate and vital signs, and the faint sound of her breathing. The girl that was once so strong and courageous was now broken and fragile.

She was covered in cuts and scrapes, bruises, sores. Her left hip was broken, and her right shoulder had been displaced. She had blisters on her wrists and ankles where she had been tied down to the bedframe. I shuddered every time I thought about what they had done to her. What _he_ had done to her...

Suddenly, Sydney's breathing changed. She coughed a little as her eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Mom," She said hoarsely.

"Hey, baby." I whispered, taking her hand in mine. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better..." She replied slowly.

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little."

"Dad went hunting for a little bit with Seth." I told her. "He'll be back shortly to give you some more medicine."

"How is Seth?"

"He's been better." I replied. She smirked a little. "We've been so worried about you."

"Sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It wasn't anybody's fault. I'm pretty sure it would have happened one way or another."

"Well," I sighed. "What's important is that you're home, safe, and no one is ever going to hurt you like that ever again."

"But, what happens when they come back?" She asked.

"We took care of them." I said. I could tell that she then understood.

It wasn't long before Carlisle and Seth got back from hunting. Carlisle came up with some medicine for Sydney.

"How's my favorite patient?" Carlisle smiled.

"You say that to all your patients." Sydney smirked.

"But this time I mean it." He whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. He put the morphine into her IV and she sighed in relief.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "What hurts?"

"My hip, my shoulder, my stomach." She managed. "My head."

"That should get better with time."

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They're downstairs." I told her. "Right now you need to rest. You can visit later, okay?"

"Okay." She didn't seem to have much of an objection. It wasn't long before she had drifted back to sleep.

Carlisle and I went back downstairs with the rest of the family. We were met with expectant eyes all asking the same silent question.

"She looks like she's going to be fine." Carlisle said. "She's still in pretty bad shape, but nothing that can't be fixed."

Tension in the room was instantly released.

"Can we see her?" Seth asked.

"Maybe later." I said. "She's resting right now."

"Okay." He nodded, a little disappointed.

I was just happy that my daughter was back home, safe and sound and in one piece.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

After a day or so, I was finally allowed to have visitors. Everyone was so quiet and gentle with everything when they were around me. Rosalie catered to my every whim, which I enjoyed, but it was kind of depressing the way everyone just kind of sat around. I missed seeing Emmett and Jasper wrestle in the middle of the floor, and Alice flutter around in excitement. But, I was sure that Mom and Dad had given them strict orders to keep everything peaceful.

"Alice," I asked. "Will you turn on my stereo?"

"Sure, "She nodded. "What track?"

"Uh, three." I said. She pressed the button and I could hear the electric guitar riffs.

"You know Esme and Carlisle wouldn't want you listening to this." She warned.

"They had no problem with it before." I said as she sat back down on my bed. "I just want things to be normal again. All I want is to forget that this whole thing ever happened."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about...you know, everything that happened?" Rosalie asked. "You can if you want."

It was just us girls, so if I wanted to, now would be the time.

"No." I told her. "There really isn't anything to talk about. You guys pretty much know what happened, I don't want to bring it up again."

I held my breath as another wave of pain shot over me. Bella put her hand on my leg and Alice took my hand.

"Your hip?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I managed.

"Your shoulder." Alice said.

I shook my head. "I feel like I just got punched in the stomach." I winced as it happened again.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Rosalie started reaching for the trash can.

"No," I mumbled. "Yes."

I leaned over the bed and threw up the little bit of solid food I had been able to eat. Alice held back my hair and rubbed my back. I could hear my parents coming up into my room.

"Sydney, are you okay, sweetheart?" My mom asked, coming over to where I was. "Are you hot? Do you want me to turn the fan on?"

"No, it was like I got punched or something." I saw my dad slowly close his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get my X-ray scanner." He said before leaving.

Everyone suddenly had these blank, yet horrified expressions on their faces. Rosalie looked at Bella, then at Renessmee. Bella looked at Mom.

"What are you guys not telling me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not blind. I can see the way you guys looked like you just saw a ghost. What's going on?"

Dad came back up, hauling his X-ray machine. Everyone cleared away from my bed as he took the x-ray of my abdomen.

"I'm going to go develop this, just let me know if you need anything. Okay, princess?" I could tell that his mood had shifted. He was hiding something.

"Dad," I said, grabbing his sleeve."What's going on?"

"No need for you to worry about it, darling." He kissed me on the forehead. "How about you just rest up for a little while, hmm?"

"Okay." I said. Everyone followed him out of my room and went downstairs.

I laid back and tried to go to sleep.

My vision blurred, and I was staring at Bella. She was so thin, still human. She was screaming and there was blood everywhere. Her stomach was bulging, she was pregnant. I remembered this dream. Renesmee was born and Bella smiled weakly.

I woke up with a jolt. It took me a moment to come back to the present. I knew that my dreams tended to have to do with what was happening around me. What did this one mean? Bella wasn't pregnant, but...

I looked at my stomach. I held my breath so that it wouldn't move. But it did and I felt another intense wave of mind-numbing pain. I screamed from the pain and the shock of my realization. Tears ran down my face uncontrollably.

My mom came up and took me in her arms gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I had another dream... and my stomach..." I gasped. "I'm pregnant aren't I? That's what you guys got all weird about isn't it?"

She just looked at me. "I'm so sorry baby."

She sat down on the bed and I just sobbed into her shoulder. This couldn't be happening.

"I thought I was going to get to move on from this. That I would eventually be able to forget." I sobbed. "I'm never gonna be able to forget what...what he did to me..."

"As far as we know, you are." She said, trying to be calm. "But, you don't have to be. If you want... you can always... you know, get rid of it."

I never thought that I would hear my mother advocate abortion. I knew I wasn't ready to have a baby, but I didn't think I was ready to go through with an abortion either. I certainly didn't have the option to give it away.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"This is your choice." She said. "If you want to think about it, that's fine too."

I decided to just think about it. A few days passed. I continued to go through insane pain every time the...fetus... moved. I had done the math. I was one/fourth vampire and Sampson was half. That would make this thing 5/8 vampire. That was more than me.

Rosalie and I were reading magazines on my bed, when it started moving again.

"I know it's hard to see it now," She said after it had stopped. "But you're really lucky."

"You wanna explain that one to me?" I asked.

"You have the chance to make something good out of what would be a terrible situation."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked her. "This is a terrible situation!"

"Sydney..."

"No!" I snapped. "I'm pregnant because I was raped! I was locked underground and raped as part of some sick science experiment. Or did you forget that part? Yeah, Rosalie, I know you've always wanted a kid. I thought I did, too. But not like this! Not something that's killing me from the inside out!"

"Sydney, calm down-"

"Why? Why should I? I don't want to be a mother at sixteen! I don't want to live with a constant reminder of what he did to me! All I wanted was to forget that this ever happened, but I can't!"

My mom came up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I was just trying to remind Sydney that some of us would love to be in her shoes right now."

"You know what, Rosalie, if you want this baby so badly, then as soon as it pops out, it's yours! I don't want it!" I snapped again. " I don't want anything to do with it."

Rosalie got up and left. Mom sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "It's been a while since I've seen you go off like that."

"I don't know." I said. "It's like all the anger I've had bottled up this whole time just came out."

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I admitted. "I don't know what I want. I don't know how I'm going to react to anything anymore. I could see it and be completely in love, but right now all I can think about it Sampson."

"It's going to take time to get over it." She said. "You need time to grieve, and sort everything out in your mind."

I squeezed her hand as I was swallowed in pain again.


	9. Chapter 9

SydneyPOV

Rosalie left me alone after that. In a way, I was happy. I couldn't stand her constantly trying to guilt me into keeping the baby. Alice still came and so did Bella. The boys visited me, too. But, I was most happy when I saw Seth come in.

"Hey," I smiled softly. "Where have you been?"

"Your parents said you needed to rest..." He shrugged.

"Did you think I was going into hibernation?" I joked. "Come here, sit with me."

He walked over to my bed and sat next to me. My stomach had gotten larger, and it was obvious that he noticed.

"Eyes up here." I said gently. "I don't wanna think about that."

"I understand." He nodded. He moved in closer and made himself comfortable as he lounged next to me.

"I'm scared, Seth." I told him. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to be as strong as Bella was. The fact that she made it through all that had to have been some freak accident. And I don't really want to end up a vampire for the rest of my life, to be honest."

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." He mentioned.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But, I'm scared that if I do that, I'll feel too guilty to ever have another baby if I do decide I want one."

He nodded his head as he thought about what I was saying. He pulled me gently into a hug and I rested my head on his chest.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Syd." He said, honestly. "But whatever you decide, I'll have your back. "

I didn't say anything. Neither of us did. We just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the calm. I took in his warmth and he took my hand as the creature inside of me continued to move around, causing me immense pain. I buried my face in his chest and tried to breathe. I gritted my teeth and squeezed his hand harder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to stay calm. "Do you need me to get your dad?"

"I don't know." I breathed. "It's just... laying right...into my hip."

"The broken one?"

I nodded my head, unable to say anything.

"Carlisle!" He called, not leaving his place next to me.

My father came in almost instantly.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"She says that the... fetus is laying on her broken hip."

Dad started pushing on my stomach, I guess trying to move the fetus off of my hip. All I knew is that it really hurt. I felt it kick back, hard.

"Stop!" I cried.

And he did. The fetus was no longer on my hip, but continued to move around. It still hurt, but less than before. I laid my head back against a pillow and tried to relax.

"Better?" Dad asked.

I nodded weakly.

"Good." He sighed. "How have you been feeling?"

"Okay." I said.

He nodded. "So far, I'm estimating that it'll be a few weeks until you deliver... should you decide to go through with it."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Do you know yet?"

"No."

"Well, just let me know whenever you do."

"Okay."

He started to walk out but stopped.

"Oh, and Seth?"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"Esme and I were talking and we decided that if there's something you want to tell Sydney, you can." My dad smiled a small smile and with that he left.

"What was that?" I asked slowly. "What is he talking about?"

"Sydney..." He started. " I've been wanting to tell you this for a while."

"And?" I asked, impatiently.

"When I met you for the first time, I felt something. Something special." He continued. I could tell that he was getting serious in his tone. "I imprinted on you."

I sat there in shock for a moment.

"What?" I managed. "I -I -I don't know how I feel about this."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Surely you had to have had some idea."

"No, not really." I said. "I mean, looking back maybe. But, this is just a lot. Is this going to change things? Like, how does this affect us?"

"It doesn't." He said quickly. "This doesn't change anything. This is just an explanation. You said before, you like being around me and you didn't know why. This is why."

"So nothing changes?"

"Nothing. It's all about what you want and what's best for you."

"Thank God." I sighed. "I don't need anymore changes."

"I know." He smiled. He gave me a hug and I curled up into his chest and started to fall asleep.


End file.
